


Anime hypnosis and foot fetish stories.

by CJODell



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, MM!, Medaka Box, Rosario + Vampire, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, ハヤテのごとく! | Hayate no Gotoku! | Hayate the Combat Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJODell/pseuds/CJODell
Summary: Various stories about anime girls getting hypnotized and/or getting their feet worshipped. A work in progress.





	1. Introduction

These are stories about anime girls either getting hypnotized or getting their feet played with, or sometimes both.

This is mostly a collection of stories I wrote on a whim. Some of them weren't finished all the way. 

But I'm going to post them anyway just to show you my earlier days as a fanfiction writer.

Some of these chapters were also inspired by RP sessions I did online.

And thus, some of them are in first person and some of them aren't.

This is mostly just a test upload. I will upload a legit story soon.


	2. Hyperdimension Neptunia transformation hypnosis 1.

Oh Neptune, could you come here a minute?  
Neptune: Yes?  
I want to try something on you.  
Neptune: Which is?  
Hypnosis.  
Neptune: How does that work?  
(holds up a pocket watch) I need you to stare at this pocket watch for me.  
Neptune: (stares)  
(starts swinging it back and forth) Follow the watch, Neptune. Follow it as it swings from left to right, right to left, left to right, right to left.  
Neptune: (in trance)  
You're starting to feel sleepy, aren't you?  
Neptune: Yes.  
Your eyelids are starting to feel heavy, aren't they?  
Neptune: Yes.  
Keep following the watch, Neptune. Let your eyes follow it back and forth, back and forth.  
Neptune: Uhhhh.  
Just let your eyes move with the watch as it goes back and forth.  
Neptune: Uhhhhh. (eyes move back and forth following the watch)  
Do you feel like you need to yawn because it's all right.  
Neptune: Yeah. (yawns)  
That's it, you're getting sleepier and sleepier.  
Neptune: Uuuhhhh.  
Your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier.  
Neptune: Ooohhhh.  
Now Neptune, when I tell you to do so, I want you to slowly start counting backwards from ten to zero. With each number, you're going to get sleepier and sleepier and your eyelids are going to get heavier and heavier. When you reach zero, you will close your eyes and fall under my spell. Do you understand?  
Neptune: Yes.  
Very good, now I want you to slowly start counting down from ten to zero. As slowly as you can, all right?  
Neptune: 10...9...8...  
Keep counting down, as slowly as you can.  
Neptune: 7....6....5....4....  
Almost there.  
Neptune: 3.....2.....1.....0.....  
That's it Neptune, just close your heavy, drowsy, sleepy eyes, and relax.  
Neptune: Okay. (closes her eyes)  
Now repeat after me, "I am under your control".  
Neptune: I am under your control.  
Now repeat this: "I want to obey my master"  
Neptune: I want to obey my master.  
Very good. Now that you're under my control, we can start the transformation.  
Neptune: Sure.  
(moves closer) From now on, when I address you, you will respond with "Yes, master". Do you understand, Neptune?  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
Perfect. Now just keep your eyes closed, my dear, so we can start the transformation.  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
(grows out my fangs, gently bites her neck and starts to suck her blood)  
Neptune: Ahhh.  
Now, you're going to start to feel light-headed. That's normal for a transformation like this.  
Neptune: Uuuhh.  
(continues to suck the blood trickling from her neck)  
Neptune: Ooh.  
It'll be over soon, Neptune. So don't resist.  
Neptune: Zzz...  
How do you feel, Neptune? (while sucking her neck)  
Neptune: Good.  
Do you feel light headed yet?  
Neptune: Yes.  
Dizzy? Woozy?  
Neptune: Dizzy.  
Do you feel like you can't even open your eyes anymore?  
Neptune: Yeah.  
Don't you mean, "Yes, master"?  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
Then just lay your head on my shoulder and relax.  
Neptune: Okay, master.  
(goes back to sucking her blood)  
Neptune: (rests her head on my shoulder)  
(after sucking the last of it I sit her back down) Now the transformation can REALLY begin.  
Neptune: Graaaaa.  
(pulls out another pocket watch and starts swinging it) Now this watch has magical transformation powers.  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
(continues swinging the watch back and forth) Open your eyes and watch it swinging, Neptune. I think you'll find it has amazing powers.  
Neptune: (opens her eyes)  
That's it, just watch the watch as it swings.  
Neptune: (watches it swing)  
(the watch starts to form a spiral in the middle) Look at the spiral, Neptune. Keep your eyes following it.  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
Let the swinging spiral take over your mind, Neptune. That's how the transformation part works.  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
Let the spiral reflect in your eyes.  
Neptune: Ooh.  
You can feel some of your teeth turning into vampire fangs.  
Neptune: Grrrr.  
Can you feel it?  
Neptune: Yes, master.  
You can feel the lust increasing.  
Neptune: Hahahaha  
The lust for the blood of other girls is growing inside of you.  
Neptune: Hahahahahaha!!! (eyes glow red ready to drink the blood of Noire)  
(stops swinging the spiral transforming watch and hands it to Neptune) Take this watch with you, Neptune. Don't leave yet, I have something else to give you.  
Neptune: What is it, master?  
(gives her the other watch) Take the other watch with you, this is the one to hypnotize your female victims with, before you bite their necks. This watch also has the power to gradually wear down the willpower of any girl who watches it. So even a girl with the strongest willpower, will eventually fall under your spell.  
Neptune: (screeches and flies off)  
And remember, Neptune. The golden watch is for hypnotizing your victim, and the black spiral watch is to complete her transformation.  
Neptune: Got it, master.


	3. Hyperdimension Neptunia transformation hypnosis 2.

Noire: (walking)  
Neptune: (drops down next to her friend; her fangs were hidden, being retractable)  
Noire: Oh hi, Neptune.  
Neptune: Hey Noire, would you mind sitting down on the bench right there?  
Noire: Uh, sure.  
Neptune: That's it, just sit on the bench  
Noire: (just sitting there)  
Neptune: I want to try something on you.  
Noire: Which is?  
Neptune: (holds up the golden pocket watch I gave her) Hypnosis.  
Noire: (looks at it)  
Neptune: (starts swinging the watch back and forth) Follow the watch, Noire. Let your eyes follow it from left to right, from right to left, from left to right, from right to left.  
Noire: (follows it)  
Neptune: Keep watching it, Noire. Don't move your head, just move your eyes as the watch swings.  
Noire: (eyes kept moving)  
Neptune: Soon, you're going to start to feel sleepy.  
Noire: (starting to feel sleepy)  
Neptune: You can feel your eyelids start to become heavy.  
Noire: (her eyelids start to flutter)  
Neptune: If you feel like you need to yawn, it's okay.  
Noire: (still looking)  
Neptune: Keep watching it, Noire.   
Noire: (keeps watching)  
Neptune: That's right. Just let your eyes move back and forth, back and forth.  
Noire: (yawns)  
Neptune: Yes, that's right, Noire. You're getting sleepier and sleepier now.   
Noire: Zzz...  
Neptune: Don't fall asleep yet, Noire. Keep looking at the watch for a little longer, okay?  
Noire: (keeps looking)  
Neptune: All right, Noire. When I tell you to do so, I want you to slowly start counting backwards from ten to zero. With each number, you're going to get sleepier and sleepier and your eyelids are going to get heavier and heavier. When you reach zero, you will close your eyes and fall into a deep hypnotic trance. Do you understand?  
Noire: Yes, mistress.  
Neptune: Very good. Now slowly start counting backwards from ten to zero. As slowly as you can.  
Noire: Yes, mistress. 10...9...8...7....6....5....4....3.....2.....1.....0.....  
Neptune: Very good, Noire. Just close your heavy, drowsy, sleepy eyes and fall under my spell.  
Noire: Yes, mistress. (closes her eyes and falls asleep)  
Neptune: (moves in closer) Now it's time for Step 2 of the hypnosis transformation process. Now just keep those heavy, tired eyes of yours closed, okay?  
Noire: Yes, mistress.   
Neptune: (leans in towards her neck) Now Noire, this might pinch for a few seconds, but it's part of the plan.  
Noire: (sleeping)  
Neptune: (starts licking Noire's neck)  
Noire: (still sleeping)  
Neptune: (her fangs grow out and she gently bites down on Noire's neck and starts licking the blood)  
Noire: Zzz...  
Neptune: (starts to suck on her neck)  
Noire: Zzzzz...  
Neptune: (still sucking the blood out of Noire's pretty neck)  
Noire: Zzz...  
Neptune: How do you feel now, Noire?  
Noire: Good, mistress.  
Neptune: Wonderful, my dear Noire. (goes back to licking the blood trickling from her neck)  
Noire: (stands still)  
Neptune: (licks up the last of the blood from Noire's neck; the latter is still sitting on the bench with her eyes closed)  
Noire: (opens her eyes)  
Neptune: (takes out the black pocket watch with the spiral and starts swinging it) Now Noire, to complete your transformation, I need you to look at this for me.  
Noire: Yes, mistress.  
Neptune: Yes, just follow the watch with your eyes as it swings back and forth.  
Noire: (watches)  
Neptune: (keeps swinging the watch as the spiral starts to spin) Look into the swinging spiral, Noire. Let it take over your mind.  
Noire: (still looking at the spiral)  
Neptune: Let the swinging spiral reflect in your eyes.  
Noire: Oooh.  
Neptune: Feel your fangs growing in.  
Noire: (feels them growing in)  
Neptune: Do you feel it, Noire?  
Noire: (hisses) Yes. It feels good, mistress.  
Neptune: You can feel the lust for the blood of your fellow teenage girls growing inside of you.  
Noire: Yes, mistress.  
Neptune: You can feel it growing more and more.  
Noire: (feels it)  
Neptune: You can't resist the allure of young female blood.  
Noire: Hraaaah!!!!  
Neptune: Yes, Noire! You must get more young girl blood!  
Noire: (starts to fly away)  
Neptune: Wait, Noire! Come back! I have something I need to give to you first!  
Noire: (flies back down and turns to her mistress)  
Neptune: (hands her the two pocket watches) You'll need these watches. The golden watch allows you to hypnotize your victim, before you bite their necks. This watch also has the power to gradually wear down the willpower of any girl who watches it. So even a girl with the strongest willpower, will eventually fall under your spell. The black watch with the spiral is for after you bite your victim's neck and suck her blood. It will complete her transformation into a vampire.  
Noire: Haraaa!!! (starts to fly away once more)  
Neptune: Wait Noire! Come back, I forgot to tell you one more thing.  
Noire: (flies back again) What is it, mistress?  
Neptune: (wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her) I just wanted to show my appreciation towards you, Noire. Good luck, make me proud.  
Noire: Yes, mistress. I will. (flies off)


	4. Hayate the Combat Butler hypnosis 1

Hayate walked downstairs, with the watch in his pocket. He saw his cousin Sakuya sitting in an armchair reading. She was wearing a sleeveless and strapless blue dress with a short skirt, black thigh high stockings with white lace tops, and white dress shoes.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey Sakuya, could you look at something for a minute?".

Sakuya replied by saying "Okay, sure. What do you want me to look at?"

Hayate said, "It's a cool little trick. But first you have to clear your mind of all thoughts".

For a few seconds, Sakuya did her best to empty her head as much as she could, before saying, "All right, Hayate, I'm ready".

With that, Hayate pulled out the pocketwatch and dropped it so that it dangled in front of Sakuya's eyes.

"Just look at this watch, Sakuya", he explained, starting to wave the watch back and forth, "And don't take your eyes off of it".

"O-Okay, I'll look at it", Sakuya answered, her eyes starting to follow the pendulum like movements of the watch.

"Yes. That's right, Sakuya. Just follow the watch with your eyes as it swings back and forth, back and forth, back and forth", Hayate started off, lowering his voice to help with the induction, "Let your eyes follow its movements, back and forth, back and forth, tick tock, tick tock".

"Back and forth, back and...forth, back...and...forth. Watch it...swing", Sakuya answered, her eyes still following the swinging watch.

"Take a deep breath now, in through your nose and out through your mouth", Hayate implored.

Sakuya then took a deep breath just as he said to do.

"As you continue looking at the watch, you'll notice your eyelids are starting to get heavy. And you're starting to feel drowsy as the watch continues swinging", Hayate continued, his voice getting softer again, "But you don't want to look away from the watch. You feel you have to watch it swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, even though you're becoming sleepy".

"Y-Yes. Eyelids...heavy. (yawn) Feeling...drowsy. But I...want to...look at...watch.", Sakuya mumbled, her eyelids starting to flutter, "Back...and...forth. (yawn) Back...and...forth. Side...to...side. (yawn) Side...to...side. So...very...sleepy. (yawn)".

Around now, Sakuya was starting to become more and more drowsy and she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, which were still locked onto the swinging watch. At the same time, Hayate tried to hide the fact that this sight was arousing him. This was hard because it was very sexy watching Sakuya's bluish-green eyes follow the movements of the watch and watching her eyes grow heavy and start to flutter to his words.

"The watch is all you can think about. Now Sakuya, I want you to count backwards from ten to zero. And when you reach zero, your eyes will completely close and you will fall into a deep hypnotic sleep", Hayate went on, whispering by this point.

"Y-yes...I-I...understand (yawn)", Sakuya sighed. She was becoming very sleepy by now and it was near impossible for her to keep her eyes open.

"Good, you can start counting now", Hayate concluded.

"Ten...nine...eight...(yawn)...seven....six....(yawn)", Sakuya whispered as her eyes started to close, "Five....four....(yawn)....three.....two.....(yawn).....one.....zero.....(yawn).....zzzzz".

At zero, Sakuya closed her eyes and her head fell forward. Hayate kept swinging the watch for a few more seconds as he implored, "Can you hear me, Sakuya?".

"Y-y-yes, H-Hayate. I...can...hear...you", Sakuya answered in a sleepy monotone.

"From this moment, you will obey my commands, do you understand", Hayate asked.

"Yes...master. I...will...obey", Sakuya sighed drowsily.


	5. Hyperdimension Neptunia hypnosis foot fetish

Excuse me, Noire. Could you come into my office for a few minutes?  
"Hm? Oh sure. I have some spare time." Noire said with a smile,  
walking with you into your office.  
Oh, good. Just take a seat in the recliner over here.  
"Sure thing~." Noire said, taking a seat in the recliner.  
I want to try something out on you.  
"Oh really? What did you wanna try on me?" Noire asks, looking at you.  
I want to see if I can try and hypnotize you.  
Ha! That would be funny XD.  
I think I can though.  
"Hypnotize me? I guess you could try it you want to." She says back.  
Okay then, Noire. Just empty your mind and relax. (pulls out a golden pocket watch) I just need you to stare at this pocket watch for me.   
"Um....okay?" Noire replied, staring at the golden pocket watch,  
her eyes seemingly locked onto the object.  
(starts swinging it back and forth) Look at the watch, Noire. Watch it move from left to right.  
Noire didn't even blink as her eyes followed the watched from left to  
right. "Yes I understand...."  
Keep watching it, Noire. Don't think of anything else.  
"Alright..." Noire said back, her eyes and head swaying side to side as she watched.  
That's it, Noire. Soon you're going to start to feel sleepy.  
"S-Sleepy? I am starting to feel tired....what is happening to me?" She asks, her eyelids  
slowly drooping.  
Yes, you can feel your eyelids starting to feel heavy.  
"Mm...." Noire mumbled, nearly unable to hold her eyes open any longer.  
You can feel a yawn coming on, can't you?  
As soon as you said that, Noire gave a big yawn, sleepily rubbing her eyes  
and giving you a quiet nod.  
Keep following the watch for a little bit longer, Noire. Let your eyes keep following it.  
"O-Okay..." Noire said, her eyes still following it. She was clearly falling under the  
hypnotic spell.  
Now when I tell you to do so Noire, I want you to slowly start counting backwards from ten. With each number, you're going to get even sleepier and your eyes are going to get heavier still. When you reach zero, you will close your eyes and fall into a hypnotic sleep. But don't start counting down until I tell you. Do you understand?  
"I completely understand. I will do as you say." Noire said back, the hypnosis  
obviously working perfectly on her.  
Very good. Now slowly start counting backwards from ten. As slowly as you possibly can.  
Noire nods and takes a deep breath. "10.....9.....8.....7.....6.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1" As soon as  
she finishes, she enters into a deep trance like sleep, falling back against the couch.  
That's good, Noire. Just close those heavy, drowsy, sleepy eyes of yours and fall under my spell.  
Noire nodded, her eyes now completely closed as she fell under your hypnotic  
spell.  
How do you feel, Noire?  
"I feel fine, master. I am at your every command." Noire said, her eyes still closed.  
(lifts the recliner to the reclined position) Okay Noire, just relax. (takes off her boots)  
"I understand." Noire says, smiling a bit as you slide off her boots.  
(slowly starts to massage her little feet)  
Noire blushes a little, her eyes still closed as you rub her bare feet. She cutely wiggles her toes.  
How does this feel, Noire?  
"It feels really nice. I've never had a foot rub before...." Noire says back.  
Very good. Now you just relax and I'll do the hard work for now.  
"Okay, master. You can do anything that you want. I am here to serve you." Noire replies,  
her eyes closed as she smiles.  
Very good. Just relax and enjoy the nice foot massage.  
Noire nodded, the smile on her face only growing as she relaxed and tried  
her best to enjoy the nice massage.  
Do you like this?  
"Mm I do. I feel like I'm a princess with all of this attention you're giving me." Noire  
said back.  
Wonderful.  
Noire smiles, still keeping her eyes closed as she blushes a little.  
By the way, Noire, do you mind if I take off your stockings?  
"Of course. I have no problems with that." Noire replied.  
All right, good. (slowly starts to take off her stockings)  
Noire smiles and wiggles her toes.  
(slides her stockings off, revealing the dark red nail polish on her toenails)  
Noire blushes as she wiggles her toes. "Do my bare feet look nice?"  
They're very cute looking. Might I ask what size shoe you wear?  
"My shoe size is an eight and a half." Noire replies.  
They look quite a bit smaller than that, more like a size seven.  
"Hmm they might be. I haven't actually measured them properly." Noire said.  
Maybe I'll measure them myself. (gets out a ruler and sets it against her foot whilst continuing to massage it)  
"Well? What does it say?" Noire asks.  
22.5 centimeters. That equates to a size 6.5.  
"Hmm so I was way off!" Noire said, giggling a little.  
Yeah, they're actually pretty small.  
"Hm I never would have guessed~." Noire replied.  
Anyway, Noire, I know what can make this massage even more relaxing.  
"Oh really? What is it?" She asks.  
(takes out some lotion and starts rubbing it into her feet) By adding a bit of lubrication.  
"Ooh I see! Ah that feels really good~." Noire says.  
Is this more relaxing with the lotion?  
"Yes it's much more relaxing. I'm really enjoying this." Noire replies, wiggling  
her cute toes.  
If you want to fall asleep, Noire. I won't stop you.  
"I think....I might....just do that...." Noire said, slowly starting to fall asleep.  
Yes, it's so relaxing to have your feet massaged, isn't it?  
"Yes it is very nice. I don't receive foot massages very often." Noire replies.  
I bet you've never had anybody pamper your feet like this before.  
"Mm I haven't. Most of the time I just get tickled...." She replies.  
It feels good, doesn't it.  
"It totally does. I like it very much." Noire replied.


	6. MM foot fetish

You heard a knock on the door, and walked over and opened it. Mio stood there, wearing her summer school uniform, and asked, "Hello there, may I come in?". To that, you answer, "Of course, Mio, come right in and have a seat there on the couch". "Oh, good, thanks a lot. You see, I walked all the way over here", Mio said gratefully. "No problem, I know you had quite a bit of ways to go before getting here", you reply. She plopped down on the couch and sighed, "I certainly did, and now my feet are killing me".

It is then you get an idea. "Oh, is that so", you answer, "Well, why don't I give you a foot massage, if you want". "You'd really do that for me?", Mio asked, "Thank you so much". "My pleasure", you tell her, nodding your head. With that, you pull a chair next to the couch. And then you gently take hold of Mio's legs, which you notice are covered with black thigh high stockings, and reach for her shoes.

"I should probably warn you though, that I walked for about an hour and a half to get here, so my feet are probably really sweaty right now", Mio explained. Once you take off her shoes, a rather strong vinegar like scent emerged. "Don't worry about that, I've handled worse", you reassure her, "Now, you just sit back and relax".

With that, you began to gently massage her heels moving up to her arches. "Ooooh. Oh, my", Mio sighed as she tilted her head back, "Do you like that?", you ask her. "Mmmm yes", Mio answered, "This feels really good after a long walk". "Glad to hear that", you tell her, "Now you just relax and I'll do the work here". "Okay then, you definitely seem to know what you're doing", she replied back, as she put her hands behind her head.

After a few minutes, you ask, "Oh Mio, do you mind if I take off your stockings". To that Mio answered, "Huh? Oh, my stockings? Go right ahead". With that, you gently slide the stockings off her long shapely legs, pulling them off from the top. As soon as the stockings were off, the vinegary scent increased slightly. It's then you notice that her toenails are painted a sexy shade of red. You grab a bottle of lotion and apply some of it to her feet. 

"Oooooh. Mmmmm", Mio moaned, "This feels soooo nice". You continue your progress, moving from the arches to the balls of her feet. You notice that her eyelids are starting to flutter, and you ask, "So how do you feel now, Mio?". "Actually...I feel kind of...sleepy", she answered as she let out a yawn. "Well, that's all right.", you say back as you start sliding your fingers between her toes, "Why don't you just close your eyes for a little bit?". "Well, all right then", Mio whispered as she closed her eyes, "It wouldn't...hurt to...rest my...eyes...for...a few...minutes",

It's then that you notice just how perfect her little feet are. They couldn't be much bigger than a size 5, and were perfectly shaped. The red color on her toenails made them stand out. And even the smell of them was driving you crazy. Suddenly, you felt an urge to start licking her feet and sucking on her toes. You debated on what you should do next


	7. Rosario and Vampire foot fetish 1

You walk through the door to see Mizore sitting in a armchair with one leg crossed over the other. She is wearing a black tanktop, and a short green and brown plaid skirt, She also has on her usual dark and light purple striped stockings which accentuate her long shapely legs. And finally, you notice her shoes, which are white size 6 strap on closed toe pumps with 3 inch heels.

"I'm glad you're here", she answers.

"Lucky for both of us", you tell her, "By the way, those shoes look good on you".

"Well thanks", she replies, "But they're not too good to walk in".

"Would you like me to take them off for you?", you ask.

"Oh yes, thank you, because my feet are really sore and tired", she sighs.

As you undo the straps on her heels and slide them off, you say to her, "I think I know what would help".

"What's that?", she wonders.

You then take her left foot and start massaging it gently, starting with the ball of the foot.

"Oh my", Mizore sighs, "This is nice".

"So how does that feel?", you ask.

"It feels really good actually", Mizore answers, "Very relaxing".

"All right then", you say to her as you move to the heel of her foot, "Now you just relax and let me do all the work".

"O-Okay", Mizore mumbles.

You continue working on her heel then move back up the foot to the toes, rubbing all 5 of them at once. This goes on for about 5 minutes. After that you move on to her right foot and use the same technique to massage, relaxing her even more.

"I have a suggestion", you say to her.

"What's that?", Mizore asks.

"Why don't we take off your stockings", you explain to her, "That way I can get in deeper".

"That sounds fine to me", she chimes in.

So with that, you peel off Mizore's thigh high stockings slowly and carefully. Once they are off, you grab both of her feet and start working on and in between the toes, making sure to give each one individual attention.

"That kind of tickles a bit", Mizore sighs, giggling a bit.

While she isn't looking, you manage to get in a few sniffs. You can detect a light scent of regular foot sweat combined with a moderate vinegar like odor to them, but nothing too overpowering. You also notice that her toenails are painted in a sexy shade of reddish-purple and she has an anklet on her right foot. Not too long after, you take a bottle of lotion out and starting massaging it into her soles and toes.

"Mmmmm", Mizore whispers as she lets out a yawn and her eyelids start to droop, "This feels so good, so relaxing. I actually feel a bit sleepy".

"That's good, just close your eyes and relax, Mizore", you say to her as you work in between her toes, "I'll do the hard work here".

"Y-yesssss. Relaxxxxx", Mizore sighs as she closes her eyes and puts her hands behind her head, letting out another yawn.

You continue on for another 20 minutes or so, at which point you think about whether continuing or trying something else foot-related.


	8. A Certain Scientific Railgun foot fetish

Two things Kuroko is good at are being a humongous pervert and her job as a Judgement Officer. So how about this? Kuroko takes down a street punk, and he or she really doesn't want to go to prison so... Kuroko decides to look the other way... IF said street punk would bow down and kiss her feet, going from there.

Alternatively Kuroko could take down a street punk with a teleport tackle and force him or her to worship her feet.  
I've decided to go with female delinquent for this one, cause girl on girl is more fun.

Kuroko

With your esper power of speed there's no way she's gonna catch you, teleporter or not- Ouch... Did anyone get the license plate on that truck... Shit... You're a handful. You know that? You sigh. There's really no getting out of this... She cuffs you but the look on her face isn't one of victory... It looks more like she wants to make out with you. The smile on her face begins to grow. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. I dont swing that way. Guess you'd rather have jailtime then? Wait... You'd let me go if I... Did things with you? I never said that. You see, the one I love likes to play hard to get. I have some... Frustrations to work out... He he he... She says as she begins to drool. You get shivers. Fine. What do I have to do... Nothing much. Just be my footslave a while and none of this ever happened. Just so you know, I'm only doing this cause you're cute. Fine. You accept. Good.

Later, In a Private Location  
Kuroko lifts her bare feet up in the air and says, Why don't you start by massaging my feet? They're really sore for walking all day long. You reply, all right that's sounds fine. You start by taking hold on Kuroko's left foot and gently rubbing her heel then moving up to her arch. Oh wow, that actually feels really good. Mmmmm, you're quite good at this, aren't you?, Kuroko sighs as she leans back in the chair and puts her hands behind her head. After a few minutes, you move up to the ball of her foot, making her moan with pleasure. This feels so good...You're a...real professional...with this., Kuroko mumbles as she briefly tilts her head back. At this point, you move to massaging her slender little toes, making sure to also get in between each one. You ask, so Miss Kuroko, how does that feel? Kuroko murmurs, Mmmmm....This feels...so...nice...very...relaxing. You then notice that Kuroko's eyelids are starting to droop, and you instinctively ask, How do you feel now, Miss Kuroko? To that, Kuroko answers, To tell you...the truth...I feel...sleepy.. As she says this, she lets out a yawn. In response, you suggest, Why don't you just close your eyes, Miss Kuroko, and I'll do the hard work here. Okay...I guess...it won't hurt...to...rest my eyes...for a...few...minutes., Kuroko whispers as she closes her eyes and yawns. After about 20 minutes, you start working on Kuroko's right foot, giving it the same amount of attention as the left. Occasionally, Kuroko would let out another relaxed sigh. It is then that you really notice how her feet look. They are rather small for a 13 year old girl, probably no bigger than a size 3 (22 cm). In fact, your hand is almost as long as her foot. Despite the rather strong vinegary scent from her sweat, you see that they are pretty well taken care of, even having her toenails painted a cute shade of reddish-pink. Anyway, you continue working on her feet, eventually taking both of them and massaging them with lotion, making her moan even more. After another 30 minutes, you wonder what you should do next.


	9. Medaka Box foot fetish

It was Friday afternoon at Hakoniwa Academy and another school week had come to an end. Medaka walked over to the student council's office to open the suggestions box and look over that week's suggestions before heading home. She was wearing her sleeveless school uniform, as she does during the summer months. Everyone else had already gone home for the day, so she would be by herself in the office. Or so she thought. When she unlocked the door and walked into the room, to her surprise, a young looking woman with long black hair and a witch's uniform was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hang on a second. Who are you?", Medaka asked.

"I am Lillith the witch", the woman answered, "And you are, Medaka Kurokami, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct", Medaka answered.

"Such a nice name", Lillith commented.

"I think I've heard about you from somewhere. By the way, how did you get in if the door was locked?", Medaka wondered. 

"Being a witch, I have the power to teleport myself anywhere in an instant", Lillith explained.

"Anyway, why are you here?", Medaka asked.

"I have an offer for you", Lillith told her.

"What kind of offer?", Medaka questioned.

"Just sit down on the couch over there, and I'll explain", Lillith replied.

"Well...all right. If you insist", Medaka answered, slightly uneasily, as she sat down on the couch, "So what kind of offer do you mean?"

"To help you to relax", Lillith explained as she stared at Medaka's long legs, "I know how hard you work for your school council".

"I do work hard for my fellow students", Medaka told her.

"I bet you're on your feet all day running around", Lillith continued, "I'm sure they must be tired".

"Yeah...I guess so", Medaka admitted, "But...just what are you getting at?"

"Well, my dear", Lillith answered, laughing to herself a bit as she took hold of Medaka's left foot.

"Wait a second, what are you doing?", Medaka demanded, surprised at this.

"This will help you to relax", Lillith told her, "But first I need to take off your shoes"

"Are you sure?", Medaka wondered, "My feet are probably really sweaty and smelly right now"

"Don't worry, young Medaka", Lillith reassured her, "I do this all the time. Now you just sit back while I help you".

"Um...okay...I guess, you know what you're doing", Medaka answered shyly.

With that, Lillith took off Medaka's size 7 shoes, and a rather strong vinegary odor emerged, proving that Medaka really had been running around all day in those shoes. Then she took hold of Medaka's stockinged feet and started to massage them.

"Ooooh...wow", Medaka moaned, "I've never really...had anyone...massage my feet...before"

"Do you like this feeling?", Lillith asked.

"Mmmm, yes I do, actually", Medaka sighed, "Just what I...need after a...long day of work"

"Very good", Lillith replied, "Are you starting to feel relaxed now?"

"Oooh yes", Medaka mumbled, letting her arms fall loosely to her sides, "This feels...so good. So...relaxing."

Lillith continued massaging for a few minutes, then she spoke up again.

"By the way, Medaka", she asked, "Do you mind if I take your stockings off?"

Medaka awoke from her daze and replied, "Huh? Oh...sure. If you want to".

With that, Lillith slowly pulled off Medaka's thigh high stockings moving them down her long sexy legs. When the stockings were off, Lillith noticed that Medaka's toenails were painted a sexy shade of purple. 

"Such perfect little feet", she thought to herself.

She then pulled out a bottle of lotion and began to rub some of it into Medaka's soles and toes.

"So how does this feel now?", Lillith asked.

"Soooo.....good", Medaka moaned, "Soooo....relaaaxxxing"

As she started sliding her fingers between the toes, Lillith noticed that Medaka's eyes were starting to become heavy and flutter.

"How do you feel now, Medaka", she asked.

"Actually....I feel....kind of....sleepy", Medaka sighed, yawning as she said this.

"That's fine", Lillith told her as she kept massaging, "Why don't you just close your eyes, Medaka, and I'll do the hard work for now".

"O-Okay.....I.....guess.....it.....won't hurt.....if I.....just.....close my.....eyes.....for a.....few.....minutes.....", Medaka whispered sleepily, as she closed her eyes and yawned.

"That's right", Lillith encouraged, "Just rest your heavy drowsy eyes and clear your mind of all outside thoughts. Just let yourself go".

Medaka nodded her head while keeping her eyes closed.

"Yes.....clear my.....mind", she mumbled drowsily, "Let.....myself.....go".

Lillith then started slowly rotating Medaka's ankles to get some more of the stress out, causing Medaka to moan in pleasure. 

Then she started rubbing more of the lotion into Medaka's perfect feet, moving up from her heels, to her arches, and the balls of her feet and then massaging each toe one by one. This process caused even more relaxed sighs and yawns from Medaka.

"She has such a peaceful looking face when her eyes are closed", Lillith thought to herself, "I wonder if she's still awake or if she's asleep"

She thought to herself wondering what she should do with Medaka next


	10. Hypnosis/foot fetish RP 1

6:23:11 am: Hello there.  
6:23:13 am: Hi  
6:23:25 am: I like to do hypnosis roleplays.  
6:23:34 am: So do I.   
6:23:57 am: I'm usually the hypnotist and I like to use a pocket watch in my RP's.  
6:24:17 am: That works for me. I like anything where I end up nice and obedient.  
6:24:29 am: What is your name by the way?  
6:24:38 am: Allison.  
6:24:46 am: Such a nice name.  
6:24:55 am: Mmm. Thanks.  
6:25:27 am: I also like to do some footplay once a girl is under. By footplay I mean massaging, tickling, or worshipping.  
6:25:48 am: Sure.  
6:26:12 am: What I won't do is anything related to bodily functions or blood. Or explicit nudity or actual sex. I like to keep my RP's PG-13.  
6:26:32 am: That's fine. The mind control is the fun part for me.  
6:26:43 am: I like to use a long induction. Sexier that way.  
6:27:04 am: That's cool. I like it when my mind slowly slips away.  
6:27:30 am: Do you think hypnosis would work on you? Or do you think you could resist it?  
6:27:52 am: I'm honestly not sure.  
6:28:10 am: I don't mind a little bit of resistance during the induction.  
6:28:21 am: That's always fun.  
6:28:32 am: Okay Allison just have a seat on the couch for me.  
6:28:48 am: I take a seat and smile at you.  
6:29:04 am: Are you ready to start?  
6:29:21 am: "Sure," I say, nodding.  
6:29:38 am: Okay first of all I need you to relax your mind for me.  
6:30:06 am: "Okay..." I say, trying to relax on the couch, a little nervous.  
6:30:32 am: Don't be nervous Allison, I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise.  
6:30:59 am: "If you're sure," I say, calming down a bit.  
6:31:10 am: Of course I'm sure.  
6:31:31 am: You do sound very confident. You can see me visibly relax.  
6:31:58 am: I hold up a pocket watch Okay Allison, I just need you to stare at this watch for me, all right?  
6:32:25 am: I nod. "Going for the classics, huh?"  
6:32:48 am: Yes. I know it looks corny but this method actually does work.  
6:33:12 am: "Uh-huh." I sound skeptical but I keep my eyes on the watch.  
6:33:32 am: I start swinging the watch Now just follow the watch okay?  
6:33:57 am: "Okay..." My eyes are locked on it, following it from side to side.  
6:34:26 am: That's perfect Allison. Just follow the watch with your eyes as it swings back and forth.  
6:34:49 am: My eyes obediently flick left and right, following the watch.  
6:35:02 am: Focus only on the watch and the sound of my voice.  
6:35:35 am: "Only... the watch... your voice..."  
6:35:51 am: Do you notice how the watch catches the light and sparkles as it swings, Allison?  
6:36:22 am: The light flashes and sparkles in my eyes. "It's pretty..."  
6:36:26 am: Isn't it pretty how it does that?  
6:36:38 am: "Pretty..."  
6:36:42 am: It's like you can't take your eyes off of it.  
6:37:06 am: My eyes strain a little to look away as you say that. "No... can't..."  
6:37:15 am: As much as you try, you just can't look away from it.  
6:37:44 am: I try to turn my head and find that I can't. "Can't look away..."  
6:37:47 am: And you feel that you don't want to look away from it.  
6:38:05 am: I stop trying, smiling a little.  
6:38:43 am: You're focused only on the swinging watch and the sound of my soothing voice.  
6:39:13 am: I nod slightly, unable and unwilling to move my eyes from the watch, just listening to your voice.  
6:39:28 am: Say it with me, Allison: "Nothing else matters now".  
6:39:52 am: "N-nothing... nothing else... matters now..."  
6:39:54 am: "No other thoughts"  
6:40:07 am: "No other thoughts... no..."  
6:40:14 am: "Not a care in the world"  
6:40:27 am: "Not a care in the world..." Smiling wider.  
6:40:34 am: "Only the watch and my voice"  
6:40:49 am: "Only the watch... and your voice..."  
6:41:04 am: "The voice you hear is the voice of your master"  
6:41:28 am: "The voice I head is the voice of my... my..."  
6:41:38 am: "You can't fight it"  
6:41:56 am: "I can't... I can... I can't..."  
6:41:57 am: "You can't resist"  
6:42:09 am: "Can't resist..."  
6:42:16 am: "You will obey"  
6:42:36 am: "I will... I'll... I will... obey..."  
6:42:38 am: "You must obey"  
6:42:47 am: "I must obey..."  
6:43:00 am: "You want to obey"  
6:43:15 am: "I... I want to obey."  
6:43:27 am: "You need to obey"  
6:43:41 am: "I need to obey."  
6:43:48 am: How do you feel, Allison?  
6:44:02 am: "I need to obey."  
6:44:12 am: You're starting to feel sleepy aren't you?  
6:44:27 am: "Yes... sleepy..."  
6:44:31 am: My eyelids droop a little.  
6:44:44 am: Your eyelids are starting to grow heavy.  
6:45:07 am: My head sags a little, struggling to keep my eyes open.  
6:45:26 am: Why don't you let out a cute little yawn for me, Allison?  
6:45:57 am: I yawn, weakly lifting my hand to cover my mouth.  
6:46:01 am: You're becoming hypnotized, aren't you?  
6:46:15 am: "I'm becoming hypnotised..."  
6:46:38 am: Keep following the watch for a little bit longer Allison.  
6:47:06 am: "I must obey..." I say, eyes locked on the watch for as long as you want.  
6:47:10 am: It's like the pendulum of a clock isn't it?  
6:47:19 am: "Yes..."  
6:47:38 am: "Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth"  
6:47:53 am: "Back and forth... back and forth..."  
6:48:15 am: "If you listen closely, you can hear the watch ticking"  
6:48:32 am: I lean forward a little, listening.  
6:48:40 am: Can you hear it ticking?  
6:48:51 am: "Yes..."  
6:49:01 am: "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"  
6:49:18 am: "Tick tock..."  
6:49:39 am: Keep repeating that for a little bit.  
6:50:04 am: "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock..."  
6:50:22 am: Don't hesistate to let out a yawn or two as you repeat.  
6:50:42 am: "Tick... aaahhh... tock..."  
6:51:03 am: Keep repeating until I say to stop.  
6:51:26 am: "Tick tock. Tick yawn tock. Tick Tock..." I continue.  
6:51:48 am: That's it. Don't be afraid to yawn as you keep repeating it.  
6:52:30 am: "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." I yawn, covering my mouth again. "Tick tock..."  
6:52:47 am: Okay Allison, you can stop repeating it now.  
6:53:02 am: "Tick... okay..."  
6:53:14 am: It's getting hard to stay awake isn't it?  
6:53:32 am: "Yes..." I mumble, yawning again.  
6:53:36 am: It's getting harder and harder to keep your eyes open too isn't it?  
6:53:59 am: "Uh-huh..." I blink my eyes a few times, trying to force them to stay open.  
6:54:07 am: "Sleepier and sleepier now"  
6:54:29 am: "Sleepier..." Another yawn. "And sleepier..."  
6:54:31 am: "Eyelids getting heavier and heavier"  
6:54:44 am: I can barely see the watch now.  
6:55:04 am: "Yet you want to keep staring at the watch"  
6:55:30 am: I force my eyes to stay open, desperate to see the watch.  
6:55:32 am: "Relaxing deeper and deeper"  
6:55:45 am: I sink into the couch further.  
6:55:46 am: "Deeply hypnotized"  
6:56:06 am: "Hypnotised..."  
6:56:35 am: When I tell you to do so, Allison, I want you to slowly start counting backwards from ten.  
6:56:49 am: "Count."  
6:57:18 am: When you reach zero, you will close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.  
6:57:32 am: "Deep sleep..."  
6:57:34 am: But you will still be able to hear my voice.  
6:57:43 am: "Your voice..."  
6:57:52 am: Do you understand, Allison?  
6:58:01 am: "Yes, sir."  
6:58:14 am: Very good. Now slowly start counting down for me.  
6:58:36 am: "10... 9... 8... 7..." I yawn again.  
6:59:01 am: "6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0..." My eyelids flutter closed and I slump on the couch.  
6:59:33 am: That's right, Allison, just close your heavy sleepy eyes now and fall under my spell.  
7:00:04 am: My eyes are closed, a small smile on my lips.  
7:00:09 am: Can you hear me, Allison?  
7:00:20 am: "Yes."  
7:00:21 am: How do you feel?  
7:00:31 am: "Relaxed."  
7:00:38 am: Do you feel sleepy?  
7:00:46 am: "Yes."  
7:00:53 am: Do you feel empty-headed?  
7:00:59 am: "Yes."  
7:01:01 am: Do you feel obedient?  
7:01:10 am: "I... I..."  
7:01:46 am: Do you?  
7:02:04 am: "I... I feel... obedient."  
7:02:07 am: Repeat after me, Allison: "I am under your control"  
7:02:19 am: "I am under your control."  
7:02:20 am: "I want to do whatever you tell me to do"  
7:02:29 am: "I want to do whatever you tell me to do."  
7:02:33 am: "You are my master and I shall obey"  
7:02:43 am: "You are my master and I shall obey."  
7:03:53 am: I look at you closely. You're wearing a pink midriff baring tanktop, short blue jean shorts, and white sneakers without socks You look really cute in your outfit, Allison.  
7:04:27 am: "Thank you, sir."  
7:04:36 am: The outfit matches perfectly with your brown hair and your blue eyes.  
7:04:51 am: I nod. "Thank you, sir."  
7:05:10 am: What size shoe do you wear, Allison? They look pretty small to me.  
7:05:53 am: "7, sir..."  
7:06:03 am: That's a nice perfect shoe size.  
7:06:16 am: I smile. "Thank you, sir."  
7:06:31 am: I bet you're on your feet a lot most of the time.  
7:06:48 am: "Yes, sir. I walk a lot."  
7:07:01 am: I bet they get sore and sweaty after a long day.  
7:07:13 am: "Yes, sir. They do."  
7:07:32 am: Why don't I give you a nice foot massage, since you were such a good subject.  
7:07:48 am: "Anything you want, sir."  
7:08:35 am: I take your legs in my hands and rotate them to face me on the other side of the couch Now just lay back a bit for me.  
7:09:08 am: "Certainly, sir," I say, loving the feel of your hands.  
7:09:55 am: I untie your sneakers and slide them off, revealing your cute size 7 feet with reddish-pink nail polish. The vinegary scent of your foot sweat is intoxicating That's better isn't it?  
7:10:24 am: I grin and wiggle my toes. "Yes, sir. So much better."  
7:10:56 am: I put both of your feet into my lap and start to massage them, starting with the heels How does that feel?  
7:11:14 am: "Mmm. Wonderful, sir."  
7:11:33 am: With your eyes closed it heightens your sense of touch doesn't it?  
7:11:52 am: I close my eyes and whimper. "Yes, sir."  
7:12:01 am: I move up to your high arches  
7:12:21 am: "Mmm. Thank you, sir."  
7:12:50 am: It's my pleasure, Allison. You have such cute looking feet by the way. I move up to the balls of your feet  
7:13:25 am: I moan again. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad they please you."  
7:13:59 am: I move up to your toes, massaging all of them at the same time Are you liking the foot massage, Allison?  
7:14:26 am: "Yes, sir. It's incredible. I don't deserve this..."  
7:14:33 am: Oh but you do Allison.  
7:14:43 am: "I do?"  
7:15:21 am: Yes, you do. Feet as nice as yours deserve to be pampered after a long day of walking around.  
7:15:46 am: "Mmm. Yes, they do. Keep it up..."  
7:16:10 am: Do you mind if I sucked on your toes a bit while I massage?  
7:16:44 am: I lift my feet towards your mouth, the smell of sweat filling your nostrils. "Not at all."  
7:17:25 am: I start sucking on your toes whilst massaging your heels and arches at the same time. The vinegary odor from your foot sweat is even better up close  
7:17:57 am: I giggle, wriggling my toes in your mouth. "Wonderful."  
7:18:48 am: Does it feel good, Allison. Your toes are briefly out of my mouth as I ask this  
7:19:10 am: "It does," I say, stroking your cheek with my toes.  
7:19:39 am: I start licking up and down your sexy cute soles whilst I massage your ankles  
7:20:02 am: "Mmm. Good Master..."  
7:20:30 am: I keep going for a few more minutes, licking most of the sweat away  
7:20:59 am: I lean back in the couch, giggling as your tongue tickles my soles.  
7:21:11 am: Now Allison, I know what will make this even more relaxing for you.  
7:21:25 am: "What, sir?"  
7:21:58 am: I have some lotion in the drawer next to me. I could put that on your feet if you want me to.  
7:22:21 am: "Do it... sir."  
7:22:30 am: Okay then, if you insist.  
7:22:52 am: "I do," I say with a grin.  
7:23:20 am: I get out the bottle of lotion, squirt some of it into my hands, and start rubbing it into your feet How is that?  
7:23:50 am: "Mmm. Very nice. You're good at this."  
7:24:06 am: Why thank you Allison. Is it more relaxing with the lotion?  
7:24:50 am: "It is, yes. Now... back to massaging."  
7:25:05 am: Don't worry, I am. I move up to your arches  
7:25:30 am: "Mmm. Good boy."  
7:25:46 am: Have you ever had somebody massage and worship your feet like this?  
7:26:14 am: "No, never. But I could get used to it."  
7:26:25 am: Does it feel good to be pampered like this, Allison?  
7:26:41 am: "It does. And I deserve it."  
7:27:34 am: Yes you do deserve it. Anytime you feel like you need some foot pampering you can come to my office and have it done.  
7:28:02 am: "Mmm. Glad to hear it. I'm sure I'll be coming over often."  
7:28:27 am: I start sliding my fingers between your sexy little toes, an easy task with the lotion  
7:28:57 am: I wiggle my toes again. "Very good boy. Do you like worshipping my feet?"  
7:29:21 am: Actually yes I do love to massage and worship your feet. Is it relaxing having this done for you?  
7:29:59 am: "It is. Kiss my toes again. Just a little."  
7:30:40 am: All right. I gently kiss your toes for a little bit then go back to massaging How does this massage make you feel?  
7:31:11 am: "Good boy," I say as you kiss. "It makes me feel... powerful."  
7:31:32 am: It makes you sleepy and relaxed too doesn't it?  
7:31:54 am: "It... it does..." I stay, with another little yawn.  
7:32:17 am: It's so relaxing that you can't help but yawn a bit.  
7:32:35 am: I yawn again.  
7:32:57 am: The massage is so nice you can't help feeling sleepy.  
7:33:22 am: My eyelids start to drift shut again.  
7:33:37 am: You don't even want to open your eyes back up. They're so heavy.  
7:34:03 am: My eyes close as I sink back into the couch. "So heavy..."  
7:34:26 am: If you want to fall asleep, Allison, I don't mind at all.  
7:34:47 am: With one last little yawn, I fall asleep.  
7:35:05 am: I keep going anyway, relaxing you even further  
7:35:28 am: My feet and legs feel limp in your hands.  
7:35:56 am: Such sexy legs you have too. I start to massage your lower legs  
7:36:13 am: I moan, like I'm having some wonderful dream.  
7:36:31 am: I keep going massaging your legs with the lotion  
7:36:59 am: I smile as I slumber.  
7:37:23 am: I finally move up to your sexy thighs, rubbing lotion into them as well  
7:37:39 am: I rub my legs against your hands.  
7:37:58 am: I watch you blush as you snore lighty  
7:38:57 am: I dream of my Master.  
7:39:10 am: You look so cute while you sleep  
7:39:26 am: An adorable little smile crosses my face.  
7:41:07 am: After a couple of hours, I finish up the massage and put your shoes back on Okay Allison, in a minute I'm going to wake you up.  
7:41:18 am: "Mmm..."  
7:42:12 am: From now on, anytime you want a nice foot pampering, you'll come to me and I'll do it for you.  
7:42:26 am: "Yes, sir..." I mumble.  
7:43:26 am: When you wake up you will feel wonderful.  
7:43:44 am: "Wonderful..."  
7:44:15 am: And whenever you want to be hypnotized again, you'll come to me for that as well.  
7:44:31 am: "Hypnotised... you..."  
7:44:50 am: You liked the feeling of being hypnotized didn't you?  
7:44:59 am: "Yes, sir..."  
7:46:26 am: You'll remember that after you wake up, won't you?  
7:46:35 am: "Yes, sir..."  
7:46:53 am: Okay Allison slowly wake up for me.  
7:47:12 am: I yawn, eyes beginning to open.  
7:47:21 am: How do you feel Allison?  
7:47:34 am: 


End file.
